


To Love and Be Loved

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know about you, but I’m done pretendin’ like everything is the same, like old world rules still matter. If a walker bites me come tomorrow, or sometime next week, or even three years from now, I’ll be damned to go down without you knowin’ just exactly how I feel about you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love and Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place as though Beth had been a part of the group stuck in Terminus. She was never kidnapped and instead got out with the rest of them after Carol blew the place up! Because it's just better that way. Also, this is the porniest porn I've ever porned - I'm blushing just posting it.

“Nothin’ about this is a good idea, Beth.” Rick tells her. His voice is calm but she can see his lower lip as it trembles slightly. Finally, after a minute or so, he bites down on it in order to seize its movement. “Your dad—”

“—my daddy’s not here anymore,” she counters, no malice to her tone; simply acceptance, truth. “Besides, he’d want me happy. I know for a fact he would want that.”

“And you think you’d be happy with me?” He asks her, his doubts evident by both his tone and the look on his face.

Beth nods quickly, her blue eyes shining as she chooses to ignore the hesitation lingering within Rick’s words. “I’m not interested in findin’ anyone better,” she tells him with a shrug. “You’re the best man I ever met, Rick Grimes.”

This moment has been a long time coming, something Rick forces himself to internally admit.

There had been little glances here and there for a while now, mostly back at the prison but even before that. Beth sometimes allowing for her hand to linger a moment too long on Rick’s own when handing Judith over; small things like that. And even on the Greene farm, she’d always be the one to go after Rick whenever Hershel wanted to speak. She’d great him with a smile on her face and her soft hand on Rick’s shoulder, leading him to the house.

He had known what it all meant, of course he had. She’d been harboring a crush on the man ever since he first set foot on the farm, Carl bloody and unresponsive in his hands. It may not have been apparent right away, but the moment his son began to heal, to walk around on his own two feet again, Beth allowed herself to fully realize her attraction.

It had been nothing short of flattering to begin with, and still is if he’s being honest with himself. But Rick had been far too busy with Shane and Lori and Carl to give too much thought to it back then.

After the move to the prison took place, and with Beth’s longing still active, it had become a thought within the back of his mind every so often—something he would ponder over sometimes while on watch; mostly in casual talks with either Carol, who found it cute, or Daryl, who enjoyed teasing the man about it.

When Lori had passed away however, he’d let go of the thoughts completely. Rick had been far too involved in his own misery and demons to worry about anyone else. It was only after he’d recovered and had stopped seeing Lori’s face everywhere he went in the prison that the memories of the youngest Greene daughter, smiling too wide his way and laughing too loud at his jokes, came back.

Soon after, he found himself thinking about it during every moment Beth would hold Judith tight in her arms or whenever she would smile at the young girl and tickle her cheeks. Rick felt it with every one of Judith’s small laughs while watching the blonde, with every time Beth had affectionately referred to her as ‘Judy’ and given her a quick kiss to the temple.

Only then, instead of regarding his knowledge of her crush with amusement, he felt something else entirely. Something completely different had settled within his chest at the thought—affection in return.

It had been a hard feeling to come to terms with. Thinking himself mostly perverted for having such thoughts about the young blonde—a teenager for Christ sakes—Rick had done his best to conceal it, to move past it and throw it out with little more than a fleeting goodbye.

Then one night, while up on watch duty with Daryl, the redneck had pushed too far in his chiding. It wasn’t much, just a small joke on Dixon’s part regarding the last name Grimes suiting Beth just fine, when Rick had snapped. Yelling at the man, in short Rick had warned him to cut it out.

The pair had spent the rest of the night miserably. Daryl was annoyed and ready for a fight. Rick was regretful, both of his outburst at the redneck and of the feelings of desire that had unexpectedly overcome him upon hearing Daryl’s teasing remark—his stomach had twisted then and the reality of his feelings for the girl had once and for all settled in to stay.

Rick would have been content to keep it at that, though—longing looks from both he and Beth, touches without any true intent, and nothing more. He’d take the stinging in his chest—the ache of wanting what one cannot have—over poisoning her innocence. Apparently however, Beth hadn’t been quite as satisfied in doing the same.

She had followed him out of the church after he’d left their celebrations inside in need of fresh air. There she had cornered the man and finally spoken aloud the feelings both had internally shared but never before dared to speak of. Perhaps being stuck in Terminus, fearful of their impending deaths, had been the last straw for Beth. She no longer wanted to sit worthlessly by letting her feelings go to waste.

“You’re wrong,” he shakes his head slowly. “This isn’t right.”

“It isn’t wrong,” she counters. “Only if you let it be. I’m not a child anymore.”

Rick sighs, rubbing his hand along the slight scruff of his beard. “You’re closer to my son’s age than you are to mine. It’d be sick of me to take advantage of you.”

“Eighteen is eighteen, Rick,” Beth chuckles softly, shaking her head. “Nobody ever taught the officer about the law?” She teases slightly.

Despite his better judgment, Rick finds himself smiling tenderly at her words.

“Besides,” she continues, shifting slightly closer to the older male, “suppose I wasn’t. Aren’t rules meant to be broken?”

“I don’t think so, no,” he shakes his head adamantly.

Beth sighs out of frustration.

“How about now? Nothin’ about this life is normal, Rick. You gotta take love where you can find it, whenever you feel it. For all you know, I’ll be dead tomorrow.”

“Beth, don’t say tha—”

“It’s not a lie,” she cuts him off, shrugging. “I don’t know about you, but I’m done pretendin’ like everything is the same, like old world rules still matter. If a walker bites me come tomorrow, or sometime next week, or even three years from now, I’ll be damned to go down without you knowin’ just exactly how I feel about you.”

“You don’t wanna go down this road, Beth.” Rick warns with an exasperated sigh and shake of the head. “I’d only disappoint you.”

“I haven’t been disappointed yet,” she supplies, grinning softly. “Look around Rick, we’re all safe for now. You and Carol, you both saved us from those train cars at Terminus. Our family is alive. Shouldn’t we be celebratin’?”

“We are,” Rick points out, nodding his head briefly in the direction of the church. The slight chatter of their group, all laughing and drinking, can be heard even from beyond the walls.

Beth’s eyes twinkle softly, and she smiles. “Not the kind of celebratin’ I’m talkin’ about, Rick.”

Rick’s brow furrows at this, his curiosity getting the better of him. “And what exactly do you have in mind regarding our own celebratin’, Miss Greene?”

The blonde shrugs softly, playing innocent. Pulling at the loose thread of her sweater, she meets Rick’s hard gaze. “Only one way to find out,” she whispers as she reaches out for the man, “if you let me show you.”

Rick doesn’t stop her from pulling him closer, can’t quite bring himself to do it, but does pause her with a press of his hands on both of her shoulders before Beth has the chance to put her lips against his own. “Not here,” he mumbles, stepping away and shaking his head. “I’m not doin’ this in the woods with walkers around. And there isn’t exactly privacy in the church to do it there either.”

With an understanding sigh, Beth steps backwards too. There’s a sparkle of hope to her tone as she continues to speak. “But it’s not a no, then?”

With a slight groan of frustration, wanting so badly to tell her yes, Rick shrugs. One of his large calloused hands reaches forth and he runs it through his hair. “It’s not a no or a yes, Beth. I need some time to think about things, can you let me have that much?”

Nodding while attempting, and failing, to mask her slight disappointment, Beth steps away from the male completely. “Guess I better get back in there before Maggie sends out a search party,” she changes the subject with a halfhearted joke, her hands now in her pockets as she shrugs sadly.

“Probably for the best,” Rick agrees, turning away from the girl as he places his hand on the trunk of a nearby tree. He can’t bear to see the hurt in her eyes, knowing that if he watches her for very much longer his reserve will break entirely.

“Goodnight, Rick,” Beth whispers softly.

Swallowing back the words he’d really prefer to say to her, he nods rather stiffly. “Goodnight to you too, Beth.”  

-

Rick does his best to keep still and quite, his breathing ragged with a light sheen of sweat coating his face. He’s careful to wrap the chord he’d pulled from within his back pocket around both door handles, praying to anyone that’ll listen that it stays put.

The reek of the two dead, decaying walkers in there with him makes both of his eyes water, but he’s more thankful for the smell than grossed out by it. Rick figures the stench will help cover his own smell and keep away the group of walkers just along the other side of the door as they pass by.

He can hear them clearly, moaning and groaning as they walk by. He’s suddenly reminded of the first time he’d come across a walker; how frightened he’d been to see and hear the living dead. Now it’s mostly just an inconvenience, something he’s not certain of whether or not is a good or bad thing.

Rick knows that it’s imperative that he stays put, that the number of walkers out there far out way him alone. But the longer he stands there waiting, the louder this tiny little voice in the back of his mind gets. It’s a voice that keeps prompting him to go for it; that he can make it through this small herd if he tries.

He already knows that the voice is wrong, that he has to stay put until they’ve passed. But Beth is outside waiting for him in the car and his palms start to sweat just thinking about her being out there all alone. He’s reminded of their talk a week ago, Beth finally confirming Rick’s suspicions out loud—their attraction had been mutual. But he’d never responded to her affections, not yet.

Maybe now he’ll never get the chance.

She’d been eager to start going out on runs to begin supporting the group more. After their escape from Terminus it had quickly become clear that Beth was finished sitting idly by—she wanted to do her part to keep others safe, much in the same respect they did for her. Rick didn’t like it at all, the thought of Beth going out and possibly being hurt or worse, but he knew that ultimately it was her decision. No longer having Hershel there to talk her out of it, and realizing just how much she’d grown since the prison had fallen, he had eventually surrendered to her demands.

This run was meant to be simple, too. Just scavenging through a small shop about ten miles or so away from the bed and breakfast they’d been using to set up camp in. They lucked out in finding it, a big enough space to comfortably house their entire group after they’d left Father Gabriel’s church, all the while finalizing plans for their upcoming trip to DC.

The twosome had been looking for anything and everything they could find to prepare for their trek. They weren’t the only ones, either. Michonne, Daryl, Sasha, and Glenn had all left around the same time they had, with each group splitting up to forage through various nearby towns.

After Beth had finished filling her bags, Rick had went with her back to the car and instructed her to wait there while he finished up retrieving the remainder of his own. Now one part of him is kicking himself in the head, wondering how he could’ve been so stupid as to have left her out there alone. And to have left the front door wide open on top of that. Sure, he’d been planning to enter and exit within the span of a few seconds, but that still shouldn’t excuse his awful lapse in judgment. The other part of him almost hopes she’s taken off by now, leaving his sorry ass behind.

He wouldn’t blame her if she did.   

Rick had been just about to leave the place for the last time when he heard the back door being busted through. He could tell just by the sound that there had been far too many of them there for his comfort. And he couldn’t risk running back through the hallway and being seen, so he’d been forced to take cover in a storage closet nearby.

With every second that ticks by his heartbeat increases. He can feel his adrenaline ringing in his ears, his veins nearly pulsating through his flesh as his anticipation gets the best of him.

Eventually though, the groaning seizes and the sound of flesh gliding across the floor dissipates. Knowing that it’s now or never, Rick unwraps the cord and throws open the door.

Two stray walkers are still inside, both walking around absentmindedly. When they spot him their arms extend, both bodies oozing rotten flesh and obviously hungry. Rick pulls his knife from its holster and charges forward, kicking the first of the walkers in the chest. It drops to the ground, still groaning and still eager to bite him, but a few of its ribs have cut through its own stomach, splitting apart the rotten flesh there. He watches, desensitized, as its insides begin to spill out through the gaping wound.

He stabs the second in the head, plunging his knife straight in and then pulling it back out with force. It drops to the ground with a thud and Rick leaves the first with a boot kick to the face before taking off and running for the front door.

He takes a deep breath as he surveys the lawn. They’re still out there, probably twenty or so by now, and he curses beneath his breath as he watches them all. It’s when he spots the car—six or so of them banging on the windows with their mouths open wide and ready to bite down on the first flesh they can find—that Rick quickly decides to take action.

Running back down the hall, Rick turns right and enters the bedroom furthest from the front door. Luckily he finds enough trash on the floor for him to be able to collect a few helpful items. Making his way over to the window, he unlatches and opens it up. After lighting the paper he’d collected on fire with a lighter he had pulled from his pocket, he throws the flaming bundle outside.

Doing his best to be as noisy as he possibly can, he begins to bang along the side of the house. “Come here, assholes!” Rick shouts loudly.

It doesn’t take very much time at all for him to catch their attention, their mouths nearly salivating at the sight of fresh meat. Once the majority of them are all on track his way, he takes off back down the hall.

Once he’s arrived back at the front door, he risks taking another quick look outside. Most of them are now surrounding the fire and the open window he’d just been standing at, their arms still raised and now clawing at the side of the house.

Taking one more deep breath he focuses his attention back on the vehicle. Rick unsheathes his knife, counts to three, and takes off out the door in a sprint.

He doesn’t look back, doesn’t want to see if they’ve started following yet. He passes a stray one on his run, slicing through the side of its cheek as he passes by.

Soon enough he’s to the car, shoving away one of the walkers lingering by the front of the vehicle. There’s still four surrounding the passenger’s side, and when he looks in he spots the blonde, shaking and with her knife in her hand sitting in his own seat as far away from them as possible. He knocks on the window, hoping not to frighten her, and when she turns and spots him she only looks relieved.

He’s thankful she hadn’t tried to risk leaving the vehicle to go after any walkers. Rick knows that Beth has been hoping to establish herself as of late as more than just the group burden—they’ve never thought as such about her. Still, a part of him had feared she’d be out of the car fending off walkers, hoping to prove herself foolishly. He’s never been so glad to be wrong about something.

“Open the passenger side door as hard as you can,” he instructs her through the glass.

Beth seems confused for a moment, but eventually nods and takes a deep breath. Crawling back over to the passenger side, she unlatches the door and opens it an inch or so as quietly as she can. After, she extends both legs forward and gives the door the hardest kick she can possibly muster with her feet.

It throws the walkers off balance as the door flies open. The two nearest to the vehicle fall to the ground while the other two stumble backwards but stay planted on their feet. Rick is running around the front of the car after, stabbing one of the two still standing in the head before going after the other.

Beth, still nervous but determined, is quick to get out of the vehicle and kneel, stabbing one of them laying on the ground. By the time she’s finished with it, wiping the chunks of blood off of the blade onto the side of her jeans, Rick already has the remaining two finished off.

“Come on,” he tells her, voice firm as he grabs her arm and nearly drags her back into the vehicle. She quickly crawls back in over his seat, settling into the passenger’s side as he gets in behind her. He’s just gotten the car started, ready to pull out, when the rest of the herd—many of them that had been distracted by his fire trick beforehand—begin to swarm the vehicle. Pushing the gas pedal down as hard as he can, they take off. One or two of the walkers hit the front of the car, splattering the front end with blood and guts, but they keep on driving and don’t look back.

Eventually, once Rick feels far enough away and certain that there aren’t any more walkers immediately nearby, he pulls over onto the side of the road and releases the deep breath he’d been holding.

Swiping a bloody hand through his hair, he glances over at Beth. She’s watching him, eyes wide and full of fright. Before he has the chance to ask her if she’s alright she pulls him into a tight hug.

Rick, unsure of what he should do at first, eventually hugs back. He can tell she’s crying by the sudden wetness of his shoulder and he rubs her back comfortingly in response. He’s reminded of his feelings for her as he holds her tightly, reminded of the words she’d spoken to him in return about her own. Rick remembers the way he’d felt earlier, locked in that closet without knowing whether or not Beth was okay.

In due time she pulls away, wiping at her red, puffy eyes. “I thought you died,” she tells him after, voice trembling. “I thought you weren’t comin’ out ‘cause they got you.”

Rick’s brow crinkles after, his confusion evident. “Why didn’t you leave?”

She frowns, shaking her head. “I wasn’t gonna leave you behind.”

“You thought I was dead,” he points out, reminding her of her previous declaration.

But to Rick’s surprise, Beth simply nods understandingly. “I know, but I wasn’t gonna leave _you_ behind.”

That’s when he fully grasps it, fully understands the implication of her words.

Swallowing thickly, his throat suddenly constricted, he doesn’t know whether to tell her that he feels immensely touched or enraged that she’d risk her own life just to save his body.

Instead of speaking however, he surprises the both of them by pulling her in close, finding her lips for a bruising kiss.

-

Beth is nervous and Rick can see it, both in the look on her face and slight shake of her legs.

They hadn’t wanted to waste any time, needing to be with one another sooner rather than later—much in the same way both need air to fill their lungs.

Rick had decided on the next town over, far enough away from the herd they’d fled from but also unoccupied by anyone else currently out on a run. He doesn’t like having to do it this way but he needs to touch Beth now, to have her warmth beneath him. He needs to show her and make her see and feel every single word he’d been too frightened to ever breathe aloud beforehand.

They’d ultimately settled for a relatively clean home just along the outskirts of the town they’d ended up in. Both were lucky to not encounter any walkers on their way inside, clearing out the interior of the house before barricading the first floor in a haste.

Now they’re in the bedroom—blood covering the bed keeping them from occupying that particular space like they’d hoped to—with Beth against the carpet on her back, her upper half still covered but bottom now bare.

Rubbing gently at the soft warm flesh of her outer thighs, Rick does his best to sooth the girl.

Resting on his knees in front of her, he pushes up her shirt and bends forward to begin placing soft kisses all along the surface of her stomach.

Above him Beth shivers, a soft half moan, half giggle escaping past both parted lips. “It tickles,” she mumbles softly, Rick spotting the smile on her face as he lifts his head up. He grins back before returning his lips to the flesh they had previously been occupying.

Trailing gentle kisses and licks all along the skin there, it soon becomes apparent when the young girl slowly begins to shake the tension she had been feeling beforehand.

Turning to jelly thanks to Rick’s soft, caring touch, he’s quickly able to realize that she’s ready for something more.

Pulling away from Beth’s warmth, but only far enough to meet her gaze, Rick trails both hands from her stomach down along her thighs and to her knees where he works on parting both legs. Her toned appendages follow his gentle coaxing, spreading slowly for him. Never breaking eye contact, Rick spots mild fear in her eyes but more so something he’s easily able to decipher as lust.

Only once he has both legs completely parted, spread open wide in front of him for his taking, does Rick break their eye contact. Glancing down, he’s greeted with the sight of Beth Greene’s bare heat splayed out in front of him; a soft tuft of blonde curls overtop.

Beth is impossibly pink and already noticeable wet and Rick finds himself eager to please her. Just imagining her tight heat surrounding his cock, he finds himself beginning to harden in his jeans.

Leaning in and ghosting his lips over her pussy, he blows out a long stream of air. His breath promptly cools the wetness there and causes Beth’s shivers to return, only this time for an entirely different reason.

Placing a quick kiss to her outer right lip, and then the left, his thumb finds her center and begins rubbing in a circular fashion over the flesh he finds there.

Beth groans as her hips begin moving softly against his touch, her bare bottom rubbing along the carpet and scratching lightly at the flesh there.

“You’re so wet already,” Rick comments, voice lower and more husky than Beth has ever heard it be beforehand; it only increases her fervor. She’d probably be embarrassed by her excitement had it not been Rick between both parted knees— the man of her apocalypse ridden dreams.

“I’ve been thinkin’ bout this for a long time,” she admits, her own voice laced with breathy appraisal as his calloused finger works magic along her lower half.  

Extending both hands forward, Rick carefully spreads Beth open to admire the light glistening of wetness exposed before him. Eyes quickly flicking towards Beth’s own, her little nod is enough confirmation for Rick to feel confident enough to keep going. Afterwards he brings his tongue down to softly lick a long, slow stripe there. His saliva mixes with her arousal and he begins moving his tongue in earnest along the length of her soaked pussy. Beth moans deeply above him, her hips trembling beneath his touch. He pauses soon after, taking time to more comfortably position his body, before returning his mouth to her heat.

“This feels so much bet—ah, god,” Beth pauses, breathing and panting heavily as Rick’s tongue finds her clit. He gingerly flicks at it three times before returning to sucking both lips, “—so much better than I thought it could be,” she admits, eyes closed and body heaving, shaking as the pleasure overtakes her.

Of course, Beth had thought about this particular moment before—the moment a man would see her for the first time, feel her and touch her. But only distantly, and without any real hope of it ever happening anytime soon. Back on the farm, back when life was still normal, she had been positive she’d stay a virgin until marriage. Maggie hadn’t considered that particular route herself, despite how much their father had hoped for her to have, but it’d always been something Beth had been particularly strong headed in following.

Then all hell broke loose and the dead began rising.

Once Beth had met Rick Grimes everything changed. Still, the closest she had ever figured she’d come to actually experiencing this with him were heated moments under her own sheets back at the prison, with a hand in between her legs and Rick’s face floating through the forefront of her mind.

“You doin’ okay, Beth?” Rick questions, breaking the girl from her memories. Still panting, the blonde nods quickly. Squirming beneath him, she’s eager to have Rick’s warm mouth back on her.

“I’m fine Rick,” she promises, nearly in disbelief over just how whiny her words come out. “Never felt this great before,” she assures with a soft smile, her hand reaching forward to rub gingerly at her left breast, still covered by her shirt and bra.

“Why don’t you take that off?” Rick questions, nodding briefly towards the garment. His hands are still lingering upon her thighs, rubbing random patterns into the flesh. Beth figures that, with how pale her skin is, he’s probably leaving red marks behind in the wake of his fingertips.

This thought has her pussy aching more, if at all possible.

“Keep kissin’ me down there and I will,” she counters in a playful tone.

Rick grins at this, his smile wide and mischievous in return as he bends back in, his tongue poking out and nearing the place she most wants him. But just as suddenly as he is there he is pulling back again and smirking.

Beth groans in frustration, her hips lifting slightly. “Please Rick,” she pants out, biting at her lower lip.

 “Have you ever touched yourself before?” Rick asks her, pressing a chaste kiss to the taught skin just above the place she wants his mouth, still avoiding actually touching it.

Despite her current state, being spread out and exposed for Rick’s taking, Beth finds herself blushing after hearing his inquiry. Briefly she fears his ability to read minds, having just been reminiscing on touching herself to thoughts of him. “I dunno,” she mumbles lamely, her head turning to the side and right cheek pressing into the carpet.

“You don’t know?” Rick teases, his right hand reaching out, pointer finger extended, as he begins rubbing up and down along her warmth. Beth’s wetness gathers along the tip of his digit.

Beth shudders softly, swallowing heavily at the feeling of Rick’s hand working over her most sensitive area. She’s holding the carpet in a death grip, her own fingers turning white with the pressure she’s using to grab at it. “A few times I have,” she finally admits with a soft sigh, now feeling far too good to be overly embarrassed about admitting so.

“A few times?” Rick wonders.

Beth nods into the carpet, her eyes shutting tightly as her body quivers. “I was always taught it was a sin,” she tells him, her voice shaking ever so slightly. “I was always told that sex was for marriage, and the church taught me that I wasn’t supposed to touch myself.”

Rick nods understandingly, both eyes focused on watching his hand at work. “When did you touch yourself for the first time, Beth?”

His question is accompanied by a brief kiss to her thigh.

This particular question has her blush returning in full force. “About a week after you all got to the farm,” she admits after a moment of silence, in near disbelief over her own admittance of this fact.

This pulls Rick from his ministrations as he pauses suddenly, his hand still pressed to her lower half but no longer touching her. Beth moans in frustration, her hips moving in a circular rhythm in hopes of regaining the friction she’d lost by pressing herself against his palm.

Still unmoving, it takes Rick a minute to say anything further. Her arousal depleting, Beth fearfully begins wondering if she’s said something wrong.

“Why then?” He finally asks her, his voice gruff.

Still embarrassed, but willing to speak up if it means keeping Rick here with her, Beth shrugs softly. “Never gave into the temptation of doin’ it until I saw you,” she admits honestly.

It takes a moment for Rick to process her words, but once he does he looks directly at her—blues finding blues. There’s a heat there, a fire that Beth has spotted within them for a while now whenever he’d meet her gaze, but something about them has since changed. Rick’s eyes are nearly in a blaze, Beth notices, they’re so consumed by raw desire that she finds herself almost delirious with longing to have him inside of her.

With visons of Beth, back at home on the Greene farm touching herself in bed to thoughts of him, Rick is quick to flip the girl over onto her stomach. She lets out a small yell of surprise but does as his hands instruct—her chest, which is still clothed despite Rick’s best attempts to talk her out of it minutes ago, presses into the floor.

“Arc your butt out,” Rick requests of her. She does as he tells her to, feeling a bit dirty to be in this position but more so excited.

He is still kneeling behind her, admiring her exposed bottom from this new angle. “Want you to do somethin’ for me,” he continues speaking, his hands now rubbing light circles along both of Beth’s upper thighs. “I want you touchin’ yourself for me.”

Sucking in a deep breath, surprised by Rick’s request of her, Beth contemplates his bid for a brief moment. But she is far too turned on by this point to spend any significant amount of time worrying about being self-conscious.

Balancing her upper weight onto her left arm, with her chest still pressed tightly to the floor, Beth slowly creeps her right hand down along her chest and stomach before finally resting it along the top of her pussy.

Unable to see him, Beth can only hear it as Rick groans in appreciation of the sight. This spurns her on, his desire for her only making her want to do this for him that much more. She begins to rub herself with little disregard, her fingertips slipping back and forth within the wetness she’s developed there.

She’s almost humiliated by the sheer amount of it and she can’t remember the last time she’d been this wet, but knowing that it’s all for Rick and that he’s done this to her makes her swell with a happiness that pushes away any clouds of embarrassment that may be lingering. Being accustomed by this point with her own anatomy, it doesn’t take much at all for Beth to push herself to the brink.

Rutting against her own hand, Beth’s moans increase rapidly and only heighten the moment she feels one of Rick’s fingers prodding at her entrance.

“Please Rick,” she moans, a light sheen of sweat coating her body. Still unable to see him, she can only imagine what state Rick must currently be in. “Put your finger inside of me, please.”

Her pussy still soaked and arousal obvious, his finger slips inside rather easily. Groaning loudly while still touching herself, Beth works on pressing her body against his finger. She lowers her ass to meet every one of Rick’s thrusts and effectively fucks herself on his digit.

“Another, Rick,” she gasps out, cheek pressing into the carpet and eyes clenching shut, “fuck me.”

“Fuck, Beth,” he groans. He works on unbuttoning his own pants with his right hand, hoping to relieve a bit of pressure against his cock, while he slides in another finger to fit alongside the first one still inside of Beth.

She groans and it comes out nearly as a hiss. For a brief moment he’s worried, afraid that he’s pushed her too far, but just as quickly as the discomfort had surfaced it is gone, replaced by a collection of soft whimpers and moans emitted past both of her parted lips.

“Please,” she nearly whines, tone low and heated as Rick continues to thrust both of his fingers inside of her tight heat. His digits are slick as he penetrates her, sliding in and out of her hard and with ease.

Rick lets out a deep sigh, eyes trained on his fingertips as they continuously disappear and reappear from sight in between Beth’s parted legs. His hand is shiny with Beth’s arousal and there’s a clear smell of sex in the air, both of which help in heightening his own arousal. By now his cock is as hard as it’s ever been, watching this young girl currently in front of him, panting and moaning with her ass in the air for his taking.

Curving his fingers inside of her he hits a particularly stimulating spot and she cries out, her back arching further. The hand not currently working her lower half extends forward and grabs her right ass cheek, squeezing tightly and leaving crescent moon shaped indents in his wake. “Come on Beth,” Rick gruffly encourages, his own body shuddering with arousal and skin dampened with sweat. “Come for me sweetheart, come on.”

It takes a quick succession of kisses pressed to her back and ass—Rick’s scruff scratching at her flesh and stimulating her further—and Beth is coming with a loud moan, both eyes shut and body tightening around his thick digits.

Rick watches, enthralled, as she clenches forcefully and comes around his fingers. He can feel the gush of her release on his fingertips, flushing his digits with the same warmth he aches to feel against his cock.

“God Beth,” Rick mumbles once she’s finished. She’s still on all fours in front of him, breathing rapidly and obviously sated. His head rests against the slight dip of her lower back. “You’re so wet right now it’s drippin’ down your thigh.”

“Sorry,” she mumbles, still breathing heavily and suddenly more aware of the way she’d just let herself go. She’s almost mortified by just how enthusiastic she’d gotten. Rick, meanwhile, can’t help in watching her with awe. Sometimes when he’d been with Lori she’d treated their sex life as more of a chore than anything else. Being with a partner so passionate for Rick’s touch has been a separate thrill all on its own.

Chuckling slightly, Rick pushes himself back up onto his knees. “There’s nothin’ to be sorry for,” he tells her, patting her ass softly. Moving closer, Rick is quick to lick his way up the sticky trail—the remnants of her orgasm still warm hitting his tongue—beginning mid-thigh and ending with a quick swipe across her wet pussy. Beth gasps loudly, the tip of his tongue hitting her tender clit. Leaving her lower half with one last small kiss right against the center of her heat, Rick pulls back.

“I want to fuck you so badly,” he tells her, his voice heavy and laced with wanting. “You want me to fuck you, Beth?”

Nodding quickly, the blonde eagerly flips herself back over, her back once more pressed into the carpet. “Please fuck me, Rick,” she echoes, her hands cupping both breasts and kneading slightly at the flesh through her top.

“Gonna have to pull out,” he tells her, already at work on removing his pants the remainder of the way. It’s with a slight chuckle Rick realizes that he still has his gun belt on too, and quickly makes work of removing both obstacles. “Didn’t grab any condoms, couldn’t find any on our run yesterday.”

Once released from the confines of his pants, Rick allows himself to palm at his hard cock, ridged and still restricted by his boxers. “Fuck,” he hisses out, head tipping back and eyes shutting tightly as his hand connects with his dick through the fabric. The friction is almost too good to bear.

“Take ‘em off,” Beth mumbles, still laying beneath him with a look in her eyes that lets him know just how badly she wants him.

“You do it,” Rick counters, both hands dropping to his sides. He simply waits for her, kneeling in between her parted legs with a tent in his boxers that’s begging for release. “I wanna watch you do it.”

Smiling rather shyly now, Beth complies. Sitting up and reaching out, she tentatively strokes his hardness over the cloth and it jumps slightly beneath her touch. Rick releases a low groan upon contact. “You’re so hard right now, Rick,” she marvels with wide, curious eyes.

“Haven’t felt like this since I was a teenager,” he admits in between tight lips, his breathing quickening as he watches the blonde. “Need to fuck you now.”

Understanding filters across Beth’s face and she’s soon able to fully grasp it, to fully come to the realization of just how badly Rick does want this—he wants her just as badly as she wants him. This both thrills and terrifies her all at once. She’s wanted this for a while now, far longer than he has, but up until today it had all mostly just been a distant dream, a fantasy to sooth the ache between her legs during nights alone in her bunk at the prison.

But now here she is, with Rick Grimes resting in between her parted legs and panting for her. God, he’s nearly begging for her. He needs this, too.

Pulling quickly at his boxers, Beth is enthralled in watching as Rick’s erect cock is hastily exposed before her for the very first time. There’s enough force behind her tug to cause it to spring forward and hit against his stomach. Afterwards it stills and stands at attention, jutting outward.

He’s bigger than Beth had been expecting—long and thick enough to warrant mild worry—although she must admit that her experience of the penis is rather limited. She’d never before had one in front of her in the flesh, all hard and erect for her taking, with a bit of precum seeping from out of the tip. For a moment, Beth wonders just how he’s supposed to fit himself inside of her. She wonders if woman always find it this intimidating so close up.

Rick looks on expectantly, wanting nothing more than for Beth to take him into her hands. But he is also able to realize that this is something completely new for her. She’s experiencing a naked man for the first time, and so instead of pushing her, he settles for watching her watch him.

“You’re long,” she mutters softly, her voice still very breathy. “I want to…” Beth trails off stupidly, not quite certain of how to voice her desires. One glance towards Rick, watching her from above, and the look in his eyes knocks back any of her own worries. He wants her so badly she can practically taste it, and he’s looking at her with a fire in his irises that ignites a flame within her own veins.

Before Rick can question her about just what it is she wants to do, she leans forward and swipes her tongue along the underside of his cock. His erection jerks in response, already hard and leaking from being so intimate with Beth previously, and he finds a deep groan releasing from within the depths of his throat. He observes her, heart racing, as Beth experimentally licks twice more along the head and then once from base to tip, before encircling the entire head of his cock with both lips.

It’s a good pressure, her lips wrapped around his tip, and even if he can feel her inexperience her eagerness certainly makes up for any lack of familiarity. Besides, he’s already close to coming undone as it is and it won’t take much at all to push him over the edge.

Beth’s mouth is wet and warm and a perfect tight heat. It makes him eager to know how he’d feel sheathed deep inside of her somewhere else. She had been tight around both fingers as it was as and he can only imagine how good she’ll feel once he’s finally buried deep inside of her.

She continues to lick and suck at his cock for a few more moments, lapping at him with a wet tongue and her right hand wrapped around the part of his erection that she can’t fit inside of her mouth. Beth has never done this before, but she wants to make Rick feel the best he possibly can so she works hard on doing her best. His cock rests heavy on her tongue, but it’s surprisingly not too foreign of a feeling and she finds herself surprised to be enjoying it so much herself.

There’s a lot of spit involved, Beth’s mouth is hot and wet as he fills her with his cock, and a bit of her saliva ends up leaking from the side of her mouth, dribbling down her chin.

Rick, watching in awe as his cock slides in and out in between her red lips, is suddenly overcome with the urge to see her splayed out beneath him with his come coating her face. He’s forced to pull her off of him as he envisions this, before his orgasm hits. As much as he likes this particular vision he knows that right now he wants to come, needs to do so, after being inside of her.

Just as quickly as he is out of her mouth, Rick returns to kneeling on the ground in front of her. Beth is panting softly, lips still wet, and he finds himself reaching forward to wipe at them with his thumb. “I wish it could be better than this,” he tells her. “Wish we had a bed, had something more special.”

“It is special,” she promises adamantly. “It’s with you, so it’s special.”

Rick nods slowly, seeming to accept this, before pressing a long kiss to her forehead. “Lie down on your back, Beth.”

She agrees to his request, doing as told. As soon as she’s back down on the ground he grasps for her shirt, helping her to finally pull it off. Body hovering above her own, Rick begins to plant small kisses all across the pale flesh of her stomach.

Beth finds herself shivering in anticipation, her mind racing a mile a minute as she contemplates just exactly what it is they’re about to do with each other. God she wants it, she knows she’s ready to do it, but it’s still unnerving. Rick is older, more experienced than she could ever dream of being, and there’s an element of fear there because of this.

“Beth,” Rick’s voice is soft, gentle, as he speaks to her. His lips are still pressed near her stomach, body still above hers. “You’re shakin’.”

“I’m nervous I won’t be good enough for you.”

She’s almost surprised by her honesty. But it’s Rick, and she never wants to lie to him, to be untruthful or to hold back her feelings. Beth cares too much to do that to him.

“You’re always gonna be good enough for me,” he promises. Head finally lifting from off her stomach, his beard scraping her skin along the way, he meets her gaze. “We don’t have to do this if you’re unsure.”

Beth can see the sincerity within his eyes; he’d stop this moment, pull away and redress if she asks him to do so, and this discovery causes an entirely new sensation of fluttering within her belly.

“I want you.”

She’s more certain of it now than she ever has been before. Rick must be able to sense it too, see it pooling within her blue orbs, because in the next moment he’s climbing up her small frame. His body is all hard lines and angles as he rests himself as gently as possible on top of her own lithe form. Beth begins quivering in anticipation, finding herself even more aroused to be feeling his whole body so close to her own.

Rick grabs his cock, stroking the length a few times, before lining himself up with Beth’s entrance. She spreads both legs further, suddenly drunk with lust and eager to become completely one with him. He brushes the head of his cock along her length, slipping in between her folds, and her toes curl in anticipation.

His lips find hers for a fervent kiss. It’s enough distraction, Beth eagerly focusing on his lips, and so he slips inside with one impassioned thrust.

She groans loudly, her noises swallowed by his own mouth, and Rick being inside of her is both uncomfortable and the most satisfying thing she’s ever felt before.  

It takes a moment or two for her to adjust to his intrusion and Rick waits above her patiently, body still as can be. He works on her bra, Beth leaning forward enough for him to be able to reach and unclasp it. He pulls it from her form with ease, tossing it aside with the rest of their clothing.

Beth watches him with wide, pure eyes, overcome with an incredible feeling of affection as she takes note of just how gentle he’s being, of the way he’s caring for her so unbelievably well. “I’m ready,” she whispers finally. Their eyes connect and she regards him lovingly, both of her hands wrapping around his back and gripping the exposed flesh there. “Please.”

Rick begins pumping slowly, his lower half raising before he pushes back down. It’s slow and Beth can still feel the tight burn of his cock stretching her open, but the pain is leaving rapidly and a white hot pleasure isn’t far off in taking its place.

“You’re okay?” He asks, voice horse. She can tell that he’s holding back for her, his body struggling with going so slowly.

Beth nods, biting her lip. She moans softly as he pushes back in, further inside of her than he’d reached before, and she finds a soft giggle escaping her lips before she can catch it and reign it back in. “It feels different; good.”

He watches her closely and a slight smile breaks over his features as he regards Beth resting beneath him. His hand extends and he runs his fingertips across her forehead, into her hair. He pushes the blonde locks back from out of her face, admiring her lovingly as he does so. She smiles in return, turning her head to the left to press a quick kiss to his wrist.

“Keep going,” she encourages after.

Rick listens, using his left hand for leverage to keep his body steady and above her own. He uses the right, the one that had just been in Beth’s hair, to cup at her breast.

Beth moans again, enjoying the feel of him as he touches her, and her moans only increase in passion as he begins to thrust inside of her faster.

It doesn’t take either of them much longer afterwards, both of them already so close to the edge.

Beth’s never felt anything like this before, Rick’s cock stretching her in the most delicious way possible. Briefly she wonders why she’s never done this before now. But then Rick is there right in front of her face, a look of pure pleasure coloring his features as he slams himself inside of her body, and she realizes that she’d never want this without him being the one to gift it to her.  

He does his best to watch her as she comes undone. Rick wants to memorize every single feature she has and every line on her face and beauty mark covering her chest. If he could he’d record her sounds, all of her little noises, because they’re everything to him. And when she finally comes, clenching tight around his cock, he wishes to memorize that look of pure bliss written across her face; to permanently tattoo it within his mind so he can remember it for the rest of eternity.

The way she’s squeezing Rick’s cock, clamping down on his erection as she comes undone, is enough to set his own orgasm off as well.

Pulling out hurriedly, he manages to stroke himself once before he comes in thick, hot spurts that drip from the tip of his erection, landing along Beth’s lower belly. 

Beth watches, both eyes open wide and cheeks flushed red. She’s still breathing heavily, basking in her afterglow as she admires Rick kneeling in between her parted legs with his spent cock in his hand.

-

After, both take a moment to lie together on the carpet.

“I didn’t think we were ever gonna get here.” Beth’s voice is honest, a soft earnest whisper that tickles at the exposed flesh of Rick’s upper body. Her head rests there, her breathing languid and soft as she runs her fingers through the hair upon his chest.

Rick sighs, low and deep from within, but it’s relaxed in nature and helps to resolve any of her remaining reservations. “I didn’t either,” he admits after. “But we did. When I thought you could have died earlier, thought that they could have gotten you. Knowin’ I never said anythin’ felt so horrible. But after what you said in the car to me, I knew I couldn’t keep my feelings to myself anymore.”

“I wish it didn’t have to be this way you know,” Beth admits. “Us fearin’ for our lives every second of every day. But it’s how things go. We don’t get to make the rules Rick. But that doesn’t mean we should stop livin’ life. Please don’t be afraid to love me, please don’t push me away.”

He stops to watch her, really watch her, for a silent moment. She’s pressed tight to his side, face hidden from sight, but he can still picture each feature so clearly within his mind. She’s yet to stop stroking him softly, fingertips continuing to twirl within the bed of hair covering his chest, and Rick is suddenly overcome with a blinding fear.

At first he worries it’s exactly the fear she’s fearful of herself—Rick’s own worries pushing himself from her, from their feelings for each other. Only after he recognizes this possibility is he able to come to terms with where his own fears really are stemming from. Worse than the thought of losing Beth, he realizes he’s more so terrified by the thought of never developing anything with her to lose.

“It’s gonna be painful,” he whispers.

Beth nods against his chest.

“Love always is; it’s no different than before the dead started risin’, Rick. Just a different kind of pain is all.”

Rick doesn’t expect her words to resonate with him, but they do. Despite the morbidity of these truths, he finds his body relaxing as he listens to her speak. She’s always been this way though, wise beyond her years. And maybe that’s part of the attraction.

Regardless, Beth Greene has a damn good heart.  

And Rick Grimes would be the most foolish man to ever walk this earth if he didn’t do his best to protect it, protect her, at all costs.

“You sure you want me? That I’m the right man for you?”

“I’m more than sure. I’ve got a lot of reasons to be stayin’ with you, Rick. You’ve been takin’ care of me ever since we met,” she tells him sincerely, pressing a quick kiss to his jaw. “You’ve done your best to keep our families safe,” Beth continues, her kisses now peppering along his left cheek. “You gave me Judy to take care of; put back a little light into my life,” she speaks from the heart, her forehead now pressing against Rick’s own. “You’ve done right by me, by all of us.” She promises.

“I don’t think I deserve you, Beth,” Rick supplies in earnest. “But I’m sure as hell gonna spend the rest of my life tryin’ to.” His large hand, calloused and rough from his time working on their prison farm, cups her cheek tenderly.

“It’s all I’m askin’ for.”

Both laugh softly, genuinely at ease, before Beth pulls Rick back in for one more kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this my Christmas gift to you all! I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
